Stay With Me
by bailford
Summary: Hermione and Draco begin pursuing a relationship in their sixth year, before the final battle, and Draco makes the decision to walk away, knowing that he can better protect her from the wrong side. Hermione wants to continue the relationship through the war, but Draco won't have it. Will their love withstand all that is to come? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1: Tell Me Why

**_Please note that none of these characters are my own, and I am just a Harry Potter fan trying to create the ending I would have wanted. I've never shipped Hermione and Ron because I just don't think they would be compatible in reality. Constructive criticism, suggestions, and positivity are all appreciated! :)_**

* * *

"I hate you for walking away from this you bloody coward!" Hermione screamed with ire at the retreating figure with all the strength she could muster. She slid off the bed and began to follow the man towards the door, the tears in her eyes blurring his shape. "I should have known better than to trust you, because running away is all you ever do! When are you going to have the courage to fight for what you want?"

The figure cloaked in black, with his back still turned, stopped walking at this outburst and clenched his fists by his sides. His fingers flexed open, and closed again before he drew up his shoulders and gathered the strength to face Hermione. He whipped his head around and stormed back to meet her in the middle of the floor, his face only inches from hers.

"That's sweet," he drawled scathingly. "You think you're what I want?" Her lower lip trembled.

"I know it," she replied forcefully, practically spitting in his face.

He continued to walk towards her menacingly, forcing her back into the nearest wall. He was now so close she could feel him breathing in and expelling the warm air between them. Her breath was caught in her throat, and she froze, afraid that if she moved she might scare him away entirely.

"You hate me, do you?" He took a step forward. "I'm a coward, am I?" He snarled, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head, pinning her in place with his hips. "I love it when you talk dirty to me. Please keep telling me how much you hate me, because it will only make it easier for me to walk away from you," he spat. "Not that it's hard in the first place."

"Then why haven't you left already, you great prat?" She whimpered, but practically screaming it all the same. He tightened his grip on her wrists and she continued without waiting for a response.

"You're lying, Draco," she said and she pulled one of her wrists free from his grip before placing it lightly on his cheek, and looking deeply into his eyes. His cheek leaned into her hand for a moment, his steel grey eyes softening for a moment, before hardening again. "Tell me that all of this is really just fucking to you, that it meant nothing, that I mean nothing to you, and I'll let you walk away." He didn't say anything and turned his head from her piercing gaze, wrenching it away from the heat of her palm.

"See, you've always been a terrible liar. Your heart is too good, despite your efforts to prove otherwise. But if you're going to be nasty to me of all people, after all this, and expect me to believe it, then you've got to put some conviction behind it," she continued with a hint of disgust. "I mean, you have _really_ got to mean it. So try again. Tell me exactly why you're walking away."

He pushed her hand back up above her head."You're such an entitled bitch. What makes you think you're privy to that information? You shouldn't presume to know anything about me, _sweetheart_ ," Draco retorted. "What you think just because we have been in bed together, all of a sudden you know my deepest thoughts? I. Don't. Feel. Anything. Not for you, and certainly not for my fucking parents."

"Because, Draco, I do know you. And after everything we have been through these past few months, everything I've given to you, you owe me the truth," she said. He stepped back quickly, as though burned.

She continued, "You can't scare me away by saying nasty things to me. For fucks sake, I've spent more than half my life being bullied by you. I just want to hear you say it. Admit that you're scared," she asked of him. He flinched. "Guess what Draco? I am too. We all are. Sorry to tell you, but you're not the only one who wants to run away and hide. How entitled are _you_ to think you can evade all this and that everything will be peachy keen without having to fight for it? I don't care if you run away from Voldemort, or your family, or even your friends, but I won't let you run away from me -" she responded, grinding her hips against his in an attempt to remind him what they had just been doing only moments before. "- or this. Not without a bloody explanation!" His arms were braced on the wall beside her head, boxing her in, and he hung his head in defeat, his breath coming out in puffs next to her ears.

He lifted his head turned his eyes towards her and asked with a smirk, "But I thought you hated me and my cowardice."

"You know me well enough by now to know when I'm lying, and when I'm simply trying to win an argument," she responded in kind.

"I do, but if you did hate me it would make it easier for me to walk away from you and not feel like my heart was being ripped out of my fucking chest," he let out a shaky breath. "I _am_ scared Hermione, but not because of the war, not because Lord Voldemort has decided to set up shop in my home, not because I've been asked to do an impossible task, and not even because I might die before I have a wife, family, and home of my own. No, I am absolutely fucking petrified because I don't want to imagine my future without you in it, and I don't want anyone to connect us and realize that you're important to me. I am terrified because I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason you died. I fucking love you Hermione." Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her eyes welled with tears at his heartfelt declaration. It was the first time she'd ever heard those words from him.

"I'm already a target, with or without you. Our relationship means more to me than just this, Hermione," he said grinding his hips against hers to demonstrate his point. "Can't you see that? It isn't just about getting my bloody rocks off with you," his voice lowered to her ear and whispered,"-or inside of you." She shivered. "But that is why we cannot continue this. Don't you understand how dangerous this is?"

"I'm not daft. I do understand the implications of this relationship. But please don't walk away from me Draco. I-I just couldn't bear it, not now - not after everything," she choked out, looking into the depths of his steely grey eyes, trying to convey the depth of her feelings. "We are so close, and you were supposed to be with me until the end."

"You will have to do this without me, Hermione. You and Potty and Weaselbee are destined to save the world. The golden trio is just that, a trio. And it most certainly does not include the likes of Draco Malfoy and his associates. Or did you forget whose side I chose?" Draco asked, pulling his sleeve up to flash his Dark Mark. Hermione turned her head away. "It is your destiny to be on the victorious side, not mine. Not everyone is as willing to sacrifice themselves to the greater good like you and Saint fucking Potter?"

"But you didn't choose it, and you don't belong with them. That's not who you are Draco, so don't you dare use that as an excuse. Your prejudice ended as soon as this started, perhaps even well before," she responded weakly, motioning between the two of them.

"It was, and sometimes it still is. This darkness will be a part of me forever Hermione. And now it is the only way I know I can keep you safe. Gods Hermione-" he paused with his arms on either side of the wall behind her, looking down, "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"Hey, look at me," she tilted his chin up to look into his eyes, "I don't want to talk about the what-ifs. And it won't do us any good to talk about this anymore if neither of us will relent. Just don't leave me yet," she pleaded. "We won't have many more of these moments together."

Draco ground hips into hers, so she could feel his hard length through his school slacks. She gasped, and he silenced her gasp, kissing her fiercely while gathering her in his arms. They were teeth-bumping, lip-bruising kisses and more passionate than they had ever been. Each of the two were trying to overpower the other, pouring their heart and soul into this kiss. Grinding their hips against one another, they each softly moaned into their kisses. One of them, certain they had won the argument, relaxed into the embrace knowing they still had time before they had to let go of this incredible feeling while meanwhile her blonde-haired companion began mustering the strength to leave.

With tears clouding his eyes, Draco finally broke the kiss, leaned his forehead against Hermione's, and whispered quickly, "If I don't leave now, then I'll never find the strength. I love you, Hermione, which is why I have to walk away from you, before it is too late."

He then refastened his cloak, lightly brushed a kiss against her forehead and walked out of the Room of Requirement with finality, his robes trailing behind him and the scent of his cologne lingering in the air. This time he did not look back, and Hermione did not try to stop him this time. If there is one thing she did know about Draco Malfoy, it is that he is stubborn, and it would be futile to try to change his mind.

"It already is too late," Hermione whispered to his retreating figure, bereft of his warm body around hers. "Because I love you too." He stiffened, but kept going.

She sucked in her swollen lower lip, trying to hold in the emotions that were threatening to burst forth. However, this was to no avail, and she soon found herself inconsolable, wrapped up in the rumpled sheets where they had just made love for the last time.

* * *

 ** _Please let me know your thoughts on this first chapter. I keep coming back and making edits, so hopefully this version will stick for awhile. I thought this would be a good stopping point for now!_**


	2. Chapter 2: In His Defense

**Okay, onto the second chapter!**

* * *

There were many things in Draco Malfoy's life that caused him pain. Getting his dark mark hurt, and it pained him every time he caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of his eye. Killing his first muggle hurt even worse. Being an unsufferable prick all the time was becoming more exhausting as time went on and his humanity was slowly shriveling and dying. And having to fake a relationship with Pansy Parkinson, his betrothed, that was anything other than platonic friendship, if you could even call it that, made him sick to his stomach. But in the three weeks following his decision to walk away from Hermione, he was filled with an agonizing pain, the likes of which he had never felt before.

Now that the only light was gone from his bleak existence, these had been the worst days of his life by far, and his life had arguably been pretty fucking miserable before he made the decision to walk away. Draco did not know if this pain wouldn't lessen. In fact, he was certain that it may never go away, and he despaired at the thought. This was the only selfless thing he had ever done, and coward or no coward, this was the only way he knew of to keep Hermione, and his family, safe.

He stole a glance at her sitting over at the Gryffindor table. She was seated between Harry and Ron, who were talking to one another over her head, and the latter of whom had a mouthful of food. Every so often, Hermione's hand would reach up to dust away the crumbs that had landed from Ron's mouth on the top of her head, her eyes never wavering from the book in front of her. Draco often discussed his disdain for the redhead with Hermione, though she always defended him. He too had friends that were very different from himself, but they didn't take advantage of him in the way that Potter and Weaselbee took advantage of her strength and intelligence. Draco firmly believed his hatred stemmed from the fact that the stupid oaf took Hermione for granted, and perhaps that he had absolutely zero manners. Though, he debated it could also be because he was a product of poor breeding, but alas, the world may never truly know if those were mutually exclusive or a cause and effect.

Regardless, looking at her petite frame Draco noted that Hermione still wasn't eating anything. _Do those idiots not see her wasting away before them? They are literally fucking_ _clueless_ , he thought hopelessly, feeling his throat start to close up in worry.

Draco was distracted from his inner musings when Hermione abruptly stood up and turned to look at Ron before shouting, "RONALD WEASLEY! I cannot fathom why you think it would be appropriate to discuss the lives and character of those whom you know nothing about. Do you forget that you used to bully me, without knowing anything about me, before we became friends? Sometimes I wonder why you were given a brain if you don't use it." She began to walk away at that, but turned around and yelled, "And you can also forget about my help with your arithmancy homework. Come find me once you've learn how to chew with your mouth closed, and have pulled your head from your arse." As she was walking out amid the snickers, Draco saw her look around the hall at the faces attempting not to stare at her and she briefly locked eyes with him. She stormed out of the great hall, hairs sparking.

Draco smirked at her retreating figure. Though he didn't know what had prompted the fight, he loved her when she got angry. She was so full of passion. And heaven help whichever person tried to change her mind about anything that she felt passionately about.

"Gods, she has always been a fucking mess, but today I actually feel kind of sorry for her. She looks like shit," Pansy snickered. Draco internally flinched and moved to get up from the table.

"Where are you going, mate? Running after Granger?" Blaise Zabini joked while winking at him. Blaise was the only one who knew about him and Hermione, and he knew he could trust Blaise not to tell anyone. However, it didn't stop Blaise from mercilessly teasing him about it. He knew not one of their friends would ever suspect it was real, so he never worried about the jabs.

"You wish pretty boy, but we all know I wouldn't sully myself with the little Mudblood, even if she begged me for it," Draco said haughtily, the other joining him. _Only I have seen her knees begging and I'll never forget those pretty pink lips around my -_ Draco shook his head to clear his thoughts and said, "I'm in need of a book before class, so I'll be heading to the library because I don't want to risk Granger taking it first. See you all in Double Potions this afternoon since none of you nincompoops made it into Advanced Runes."

Draco didn't see which direction Hermione walked in, but could think of a few places she would have run off to. He tried the first floor lavatory first, knowing she had turned to this place before. No luck. He tried the restrooms on the third floor corridor, and she wasn't there either. Then he finally tried the room of requirement. Seeing the familiar tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, he knew he had made it. After glancing around to make sure no one had followed him, he thought of a place that Hermione might seek refuge if she were upset, he thought of their place, and the door appeared.

As soon as Draco opened the door he could hear her sniffles. Hermione whipped her head around at the sound of the door opening, knowing only one person would have known where to find her. Gone was the bed where they had made love countless times, the sofa where they had sat reading together over Christmas Holidays, and the table where Hermione had cooked him countless dinners while he nursed his wounds from a meeting. She is solely responsible for his survival this year, in body and in spirit.

"As if this day couldn't get any worse. What are you doing here? It isn't your job to comfort me anymore Draco. You were the one who left me, remember?" She asked spitefully.

"Just because I made the choice doesn't mean it was easy for me. The only reason I made the choice in the first place is because I care so much about you. And god help me, but I've always hated seeing you cry," he told her genuinely, wiping tears from her eyes. Hermione pulled away.

"Yeah well, again, not your job anymore. In fact, we were never really dating at all. So you don't owe me anything, and the last thing I want is your pity Malfoy," she said.

"I don't pity you Hermione, I just miss you," he responded, pointedly using her first name and ignoring the anger in her voice.

"Well that's great, but you can't say things like that to me Draco. It just makes it harder to pretend like I'm okay. I haven't been eating or sleeping, my grades are slipping, and I literally feel as if the floor was ripped out from underneath me. Harry, Ron, and I are getting ready to leave school to trying to take down an evil, vindictive Dark Lord, for whom you're fighting, and the only solace I had was seeing you. In fact, the only person who understood me, and provided comfort for me, made a unilateral decision that even though we are bloody perfect together, it would be better for me if we weren't together anymore. But he misses me, so that makes everything better," Hermione spat.

Draco's throat tightened. That hurt more than he thought it would event though it is exactly what he wanted.

"Fuck. You're right, I don't know why I even came. I'm sorry," he shrugged absently. "Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Gods, Draco, I'm sorry," Hermione responded, looking at him through tear-rimmed eyes. "I just can't help it. You know my defenses come up when I'm feeling weak."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Hermione. I know you well enough by now. But what made you so upset in the first place?" Draco questioned.

"You're going to enjoy this," Hermione said, smilingly genuinely for the first time since Draco walked out on her. "Ron and Harry were discussing, not for the first time, your role in all this. They have correctly guessed that you have joined the ranks of the rest of the Death Eaters and were contemplating the possible jobs you may be asked to do, given your father's favorable position. Ron made some ignorant comments about you, and I couldn't help but come to your defense, even though I'm still so angry with you."

Draco smiled back and asked, "You bloody Gryffindors just can't stop yourselves from defending others, can you? Particularly you, you make a job out of do-gooding. But, can't say I am surprised that Weasley had trouble keeping his big gob shut about things he doesn't know anything about. He's an imbecile."

"There's no need to be nasty Draco, you've made your sentiments quite clear to me in the past, but he is still one of my best friends. And he will continue to be, despite your low opinion of him," Hermione responded. "And you used to love that about me." Draco looked at the ground.

"Are you feeling better, now? We've got double potions soon and we can't be seen entering at the same time. I'll head out first," Draco said, ignoring her statement.

"I am feeling better. Thank you for coming, even though you didn't have to, and probably shouldn't have," Hermione said.

"Of course," Draco clipped, and turned towards the exit. He stopped midway to the door, and said aloud, "I still do, you know." Hermione looked at him quizzically but not saying anything.

"Love your never-ending care and devotion to your friends and family, and your inability to do anything but the right thing. I do still love that about you," he gave her a small smile. "And thanks, Hermione, for coming to my defense even though you are still mad at me."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she smiled despite herself as Draco exited the Room of Requirement. _I'd better head out soon, not that it really matters because Slughorn is going to spend the whole period fawning all over Harry._

Draco was simultaneously thinking to himself as well while bee lining his way to the dungeons. _If you don't leave this bloody well alone, your choice will have been for naught. You cannot give in to your urges anymore, even when she's hurting._ His felt his heart pang painfully at the thought, but he brushed it away. _You have worked too hard for the heartless and cruel reputation you have,and you have to keep this act going if you want to save her, so you cannot relent now, not when it actually matters._

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
